


momo’s night in

by blender_bros



Category: MOMO - Fandom
Genre: ;), Other, a little naughty, if you get what I mean, momo x reader - Freeform, this is my first fic guys pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-12-24
Updated: 1950-12-24
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blender_bros/pseuds/blender_bros
Summary: you and momo are having a wild night in





	momo’s night in

“hello y/n” momo says in her raspy voice. you shiver, that voice does things to you and she knows that. 

“momo” you gasp “ha-harder” you manage to get out. but momo stops. “w-why? keep going” you gasp out. but momo moves to the cupboard. “what are you doing?” you ask “momo i don’t understand, what’s going on?”

she keeps ignoring you, instead rooting around for something, you don’t know what.

“are you getting something to...to increase the fun?” you wonder. 

momo finally draws in a shuddering breath. “you’ve been a naughty little bitch haven’t you?” she asks. you get excited, she’s coming back to finish off what she started. “ah momo finally-“ she swings round with the chainsaw and you scream.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: fangz guyz i hope you enjoy this


End file.
